Studnia Wieczności
Jeśli szukasz informacji o instancji, zobacz: Well of Eternity (instance) :Jeśli szukasz informacji o książce w grze, zobacz: The Waking World and the Well of Eternity :Jeśli szukasz informacji o prawdziwej książce, zobacz: The Well of Eternity thumb Miano Studni Wieczności nosiły na przestrzeni dziejów dwa jeziora, których wody przesycone były pierwotną magią i stanowiły źródło magii dla całego Azeroth. Pierwsza Studnia istniała w samym sercu pierwotnego Kalimdoru, a na jej brzegach powstało wspaniałe miasto Zin-Azshari. Studnia ta uległa zniszczeniu podczas Wojny Starożytnych i doprowadziła do Rozbicia Świata. Obecnie w miejscu, w którym się znajdowała jest Maelstrom. Druga Studnia to olbrzymi zbiornik wodny nasączony surową magią u podstawy Drzewa Świata. Jest źródłem potężnej mocy magicznej świata. Historia 'Początki' Dziesięć tysięcy lat przed Pierwszą Wojną orków i ludzi, świat Azerothu zawierał jeden olbrzymi kontynent otoczony morzem. Ziemię tę nazwano Kalimdorem i zamieszkiwało ją całe spektrum różnych ras i kultur, walczących o przeżycie w budzącym się świecie. W samym sercu mrocznego kontynentu znajdowało się jezioro nasycone potężną energią. Jezioro, które później nazwano Studnią Wieczności, było źródłem magii i mocy świata. Studnia, która swoją moc czerpała z Wielkiej Mrocznej Pustki, była mistyczną fontanną potężnej energii, rozsyłanej na cały świat i wzmacniającej wszelkie formy życia. Prawdopodobnie stworzyli ją Tytani, choć niektórzy spekulują, iż nie był to celowy akt. Istnieją teorie, że moc jeziora wzięła się z krwi poległego w wojnie ze Starymi Bogami Tytana. Migoczące wody Studni dały początek rasie silithidów. 'Powstanie nocnych elfów' W starożytności jedną z największych potęg świata było Imperium Amani, rządzone przez trolle. Niewielka grupa trolli, znanych późnej jako mroczne trolle, odłączyła się od imperium i wyruszyła wgłąb kontynentu. Tam ci trollowi osadnicy natknęli się na Studnię Wieczności i zafascynowani jeziorem osiedlili się na jego brzegach. Magiczna moc Studni Wieczności zmieniła trolle w istoty o potężnej mocy - pierwsze nocne elfy. Elfy wierzyły, że w głębinach Studni ich księżycowa bogini Elune przesypia godziny dnia, by nocą wędrować po niebie, toteż niestrudzenie badały wody jeziora, nie ustając jednocześnie w rozwoju swego społeczeństwa. Z czasem u brzegów Studni wyrosła stolica elfiego imperium - Zin-Azshari, pełna imponujących budowli i świątyń. Miasto to stało się również siedzibą królowej nocnych elfów Azshary. Badania elfów doprowadziły je do pojęcia natury magii - tak pojawili się elfi czarodzieje. Większość z nich rekrutowała się spośród Szlachetnie Urodzonych - wyższej klasy elfów, cieszących się wyjątkową sympatią Azshary, którzy zapragnęli zagarnąć moce Studni dla siebie. 'Sprowadzenie Płonącego Legionu' Niestety nadużywanie magii Studni Wieczności nie pozostało niezauważone. Moc istniejąca na Azeroth przyciągnęła uwagę mrocznego tytana Sargerasa. On i jego Płonący Legion demonów wędrują przez wszechświat szukając światów, które mogliby zniszczyć. Sargeras sięgnął umysłem do królowej Azshary i zaczął ją kusić różnymi obietnicami. Studnia, dzięki przepełniającej ją mocy, była idealnym miejscem do stworzenia portalu, przez który mogłyby przedostać się demony, a także sam Sargeras. W końcu przekonał ją do otwarcia portalu i nastąpiła pierwsza inwazja Płonącego Legionu na Azeroth. Wraz z przybyciem demonów stało się oczywiste, że ich celem jest destrukcja świata. Większość elfów, a także inne rasy świata zaczęły walczyć z demonami, dziś konflikt ten znany jest jako Wojna Starożytnych. Jedynie królowa i wierni jej szlachetnie urodzeni, zaślepieni wizją potęgi jaką uzyskają, dalej usiłowali sprowadzić na świat mrocznego tytana. thumb|250px|Implozja Studni Wieczności podczas Rozbicia Świata Sargeras mógł przybyć na Azeroth jedynie poprzez wody Studni Wieczności, jednak portal nie był wystarczająco ustabilizowany, aby mogła przedostać się przez niego tak potężna istota. Azshara i Szlachetnie Urodzeni spróbowali zatem rzucić zaklęcie, które otworzyłoby w wodach jeziora dostatecznie duże przejście. Czar ten został w krytycznym momencie przerwany przez atak Malfuriona Stormrage'a, Tyrande Whisperwind i ich towarzyszy. Sargerasowi nie udało się przejść, a przerwanie zaklęcia wywołało implozję Studni i potężne trzęsienie ziemi, które zgruchotało cały ląd. Podczas tego Rozbicia Świata została zniszczona większość kontynentu, jeden olbrzymi kontynent został rozerwany na kilka mniejszych - Wschodnie Królestwa, Northrend i obecnie znany Kalimdor. Elfia stolica została pochłonięta przez morze i jest obecnie wirującym do dziś Maelstromem. Rozdarcie sięgnęło samego jądra świata, tworząc na dnie oceanu Szczelinę, na której podmorskich krawędziach wyrosło miasto Nazjatar, zasiedlone przez nagi - wężowate istoty, powstałe z odmienionych przez rozszalałe moce nocnych elfów. Rasą tą z podwodnej stolicy wciąż rządzi Azshara - a raczej potwór, w którego się przemieniła. 'Powstanie Drugiej Studni' thumb|Druga Studnia Wieczności widziana za pośrednictwem Caverns of Time W chaosie, który powstał w trakcie walki i przerywania zaklęcia, tuż przed implozją Studni, brat Malfuriona, Illidan Stormrage napełnił siedem specjalnie przygotowanych fiolek wodą z tego magicznego jeziora. Illidan spodziewał się, że Studnia zostanie zniszczona, a ponieważ był uzależniony od mocy magicznej nie miał zamiaru pozwolić na zniknięcie magii z powierzchni Azeroth. Udało mu się przeżyć Rozbicie Świata na pozostałej po katastrofie resztce kontynentu, znanej obecnie jako Kalimdor. Dotarł na szczyt świętej Góry Hyjal, gdzie znalazł ciche jezioro, do którego opróżnił trzy fiolki, tworząc nową Studnię Wieczności. Ocalałe nocne elfy, które dotarły tam później, z przerażeniem odkryły ten fakt. Z uwagi na katastrofę, jaką spowodowało zniszczenie poprzedniej Studni, postanowiono zostawić tę Studnię nietkniętą. Malfurion Stormrage i pozostali przywódcy nocnych elfów podjęli w imieniu swej rasy decyzję o wyrzeczeniu się mocy magicznej na wieki, a Illidan został uwięziony za swój czyn. 'Drzewo Świata' thumb|250px|Narodziny Nordrassilu w wodach drugiej Studni Wieczności Jakiś czas później nad nową ojczyzną elfów pojawiły się trzy Smocze Aspekty - Alexstrasza, Ysera i Nozdormu. Zasmuciły się wieścią o powstaniu nowej Studni Wieczności i podjęły wysiłki, by zapobiec powtórzeniu się katastrofy. Alexstrasza, Aspekt Życia, posadziła w wodach jeziora żołądź z Drzewa Matki G'Haniru, z którego wyrósł Nordrassil - Drzewo Świata, którego zadaniem było tłumić zarówno uzależniające oddziaływanie Studni, jak i emanacje jej magii, posyłane w Wirującą Otchłań. Bezpośrednią straż nad drugą Studnią objęły pospołu siły nocnych elfów oraz potomkowie Cenariusa, półboga kniei. Studnia Wieczności opuściła karty historii świata na dziesięć tysięcy lat. 'Powrót Płonącego Legionu' Podczas ostatniej inwazji Płonącego Legionu na Azeroth, w trakcie Trzeciej Wojny, ostatecznym celem ataku demonów był Nordrassil, jako esencja wszelkiego życia na Azeroth. Zjednoczone siły orków, ludzi i nocnych elfów broniły Wierzchołka Hyjal przez demonami pod wodzą Archimonde'a. Jemu samemu udało się wprawdzie dotrzeć do Nordrassilu, ale wraz z resztą swych pobratymców zginął w wybuchu pierwotnej mocy drzewa, uwolnionej przez druidyczny rytuał Malfuriona Stormrage'a. Choć Drzewo Świata zostało wówczas zniszczone, sama Studnia wciąż istnieje pod jego korzeniami. Studnia Wieczności w World of Warcraft thumb Studnia Wieczności wciąż leży na wierzchołku Góry Hyjal. Można do niej dotrzeć biorąc udział w raidzie Battle of Mount Hyjal, gdzie gracze cofają się w czasie i uczestniczą w bitwie z siłami Legionu, w tym z samym Archimonde'em. Po Kataklizmie jest dostępna normalnie, bez konieczności cofania się w czasie. Siedem fiolek wody ze Studni Wieczności thumb|Studnia Słońca Zgodnie ze słowami Soridormi, Illidan Stormrage zaczerpnął siedem fiolek wody z oryginalnej Studni Wieczności. Trzy z nich posłużyły do stworzenia nowej Studni. Czwarta trafiła w posiadanie Dath'Remara Sunstridera, przywódcy Szlachetnie Urodzonych po Rozbiciu Świata, który poprowadził ten odłam elfów za morza, gdzie jako wysokie elfy założyły państwo Quel'Thalas. Woda z tej fiolki została użyta do stworzenia Słonecznej Studni, źródła mocy wysokich elfów, ktore nie chciały wyzbyć się magii. Piątą i szóstą Illidan ofiarował swoim poplecznikom - Lady Vashj i Kael'thasowi Sunstriderowi - najprawdopodobniej po swej ucieczce do Outland. Soridormi wysyła bohaterów po fiolki należące do Vashj i Kael'thasa, aby przy ich pomocy otworzyć w Pieczarach Czasu odnogę czasową prowadzącą do Bitwy o Górę Hyjal - jest to Quest:The Vials of Eternity, służący w przeszłości za attunement do tego raidu. Los ostatniej fiolki pozostaje nieznany; nie wyjaśnia go również śmierć Illidana w Czarnej Świątyni. en:Well of Eternity es:Pozo de la Eternidad fr:Puits d'éternité ru:Источник Вечности Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Lore Kategoria:Kalimdor Kategoria:Jeziora